The present disclosed technology relates to a pixel circuit, a display device including the pixel circuit, an electronic apparatus including the display device, and a method of driving the pixel circuit.
At present, a display device including a pixel circuit (referred to as “a pixel” as well) having a display element (referred to as “an electrooptic element” as well), and an electronic apparatus including the display device are generally utilized. There is known a display device which uses an electrooptic element in which a luminance is changed depending on a voltage applied thereto or a current caused to flow therethrough as a display element in a pixel. For example, the electrooptic element in which the luminance is changed depending on the voltage applied thereto is typified by a liquid crystal display element. On the other hand, the electrooptic element in which the luminance is changed depending on the current caused to flow therethrough is typified by an Organic Electro Luminescence element (Organic EL element or Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED)) (hereinafter referred to as “an organic EL element”). An organic EL display device using the latter organic EL element is a so-called self-emission type display device using the electrooptic element, as a self-emission element, as the display element in the pixel.
Now, in the display device using the display element, both of a passive matrix system and an active matrix system can be adopted as a system for driving the display device. However, the display device utilizing the passive matrix system involves a problem that it may be difficult to realize the large and fine-definition display device although a structure is simple.
For this reason, in recent years, the active matrix system for controlling a pixel signal supplied to a display element which is provided inside a pixel by using a transistor such as an active element which is also provided inside the pixel, for example, an insulated gate field-effect transistor (in general, a Thin Film Transistor (TFT)) as a switching transistor has been actively developed. This technique, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Nos. 4240059 and 4240068.